Exchange
by j3nnee
Summary: Peter is grabbed on the way to work, his kidnapper an obsessed client of Elizabeth's from years ago. Neal and the rest of the team move to find him before it's too late.  Season SPOILERS!  whump Petercentric story
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Peter kissed El as she hugged him and smiled up with her blue eyes.

"See you, Hon."

He smiled back and kissed her again.

"You too, Hon."

He hugged her one last time before he went out to the car and waved, El watching from the doorway. She was working from home today and he was on his way to pick up Neal for work. They weren't working a major case but it was still a case even if it involved the mundane subject of Mortgage Fraud. He laughed to himself as he started the car and pulled out into traffic. Neal had been good about working the case despite his dislike of the subject manner. He'd actually been very good lately so Peter had thought they might do something different for lunch. He was smiling as he thought about everything and how good things were when he heard it.

"Don't move, Mr. Burke. I have a gun pointed through this seat at your heart."

Peter froze, the voice not one he recognized. He tried to think who they could be as he saw the hint of face in a ski mask peeking over the back of the seat now. The man had brown eyes like him but that was all he could tell.

"Now pull the car into that alley and hand me your phone and don't make any sudden moves."

The man hissed at him, the sound of the gun cocking again as he complied. Was he getting car jacked but the man knew who he was. Maybe they didn't know he carried a gun? That must be it but who wouldn't if they were gunning for him? Peter had all the possibilities brewing in his mind as he casually pulled into the alleyway, parked the car and slowly handed the phone back. The man seemed satisfied.

"I've been waiting for this moment a long time. She could have been mine if I'd moved faster but you came along. Now it's my turn."

Peter didn't understand the reference at first till he felt the pain in his upper right chest and slumped forward. The bullet had been muted some and slowed a bit by the seat but it hadn't gone clean through. He felt blood dripping down his back as he tried hard to breath and not pass out. Someone grabbed him from behind and the seat belt was released, his body falling limp against the steering wheel. His chest burned from the pain of the bullet as he tried to clear his mind and react.

"I saw her every day and I made it a point to know her habits but she never noticed me. She noticed you though. I was out that day but the news passed quickly through the small gallery."

The man sounded bitter, angry as he roughly pulled Peter to the back seat and he heard the tearing sound of tape. He felt his arms pulled back, the man securing him at his elbows and then around his knees and ankles.

"I thought I'd have a chance to ask her to be mine... you took that chance from me Burke."

_Elizabeth... he was talking about..._

He couldn't breath well as the man shoved him onto the floor of the backseat and made his way to the front.

"I intend to make up for all the lost time."

The man took off the ski mask and Peter could only just see the man's reflection in the rear-view mirror. The man had light brown hair, a dark blond really, with darker highlights, a roundish face with some pock marks on it. He wasn't handsome with some scars on his temple and cheek that made him look rougher than he might actually be. It was hard to tell as he saw a manic gleam in the man's eyes. If anything, this man wasn't holding a full deck, not that it mattered since Peter didn't really have control of the situation.

"Wh... Whyy... now?"

Peter managed to get the words out but it hurt. He thought maybe the guy had nicked a lung but at least he hadn't shot him through the heart. He was keeping him alive for a reason.

"Why? Oh, I saw her picture in the paper. I'm not supposed to read the papers but I found one when the orderly left it on the chair. I snuck it inside and read the local section and saw her there. She's beautiful as ever and all the fancy events she runs. I want that kind of life..."

Peter couldn't breath well as he lay pushed down on the floor. The man was driving the car now. He could just see some of the scenery outside the window but wasn't sure what direction they were headed.

"I want to get to know you better, Peter. Can I call you that? I want to know everything before I go and visit. I want to be her friend when she finds you're missing. I want to be the shoulder she cries on. Eventually... I will be you."

**()()()**

Neal waited on the outside wall of June's for Peter, glancing briefly at his watch. Peter was late which was not like the agent. He pulled out his cell to call but was forwarded to voice mail.

"Peter, I'm here. I'll take a cab in the next 20 minutes if you aren't."

He hung up the phone and sat, waiting, playing with his hat and a thermos of coffee and waited. Finally 45 minutes went by and he decided he'd better get a cab to work. Neal jumped up off the small wall and walked briskly down the corner till he saw a yellow taxi and waved it down. He was wondering where his friend was as the cabbie drove towards the FBI building downtown.

**()()()**

Peter didn't remember much of anything, his mind fairly blank till he woke up to incredible pain. Everything started to flood back as he felt the burning sensation in his chest, the bullet wound aching as he found himself bound vertically against a chain link fence. His hands had been forced through the linking to the other side and tightly bound in an uncomfortable manner over his head. The position kept him from having his feet firmly on the floor which made it more uncomfortable than he already was, his wound being pulled by the weight on his arms. A knotted rope was strung around his neck tightening slightly if he pulled. He winced as he tried to get an idea where he was.

The room was gray, but weren't most cells that color? It was dimly lit in the room with just a few stray hints of light from a window that had been boarded up. He coughed not just from the burning sensation in his chest but the dust in the air. The place looked like it had been abandoned for some time, the room full of dust and debris. He heard footsteps crunching in the dust and rubble as someone came around the corner.

"I see you're up. Good. I stopped by your wife's business today. She's making quite a name for herself. Her assistant was very nice and let me have her number to call and ask about an '_event_' I might be throwing. I wonder if she'll be surprised to see me. She may not even remember me but I'll make sure your wife gets to know who I am."

The man smiled coldly at him, moving over to a small yet clean table in the corner. It was one of those card tables that folds out. Next to it were two large wooden chairs. Peter was still pretty out of it with pain and exhaustion from his wound but watched the man as he laid out what looked like a fishing tackle box. The man opened it up and revealed some nasty looking tools along with several bottles of clear to semi-clear liquids that looked like prescriptions and some syringes. The man pulled one syringe out of the plastic covering and inserted it into one of the small bottles. A clear slightly amber looking liquid filled the syringe fully before the man removed it and tapped the needle.

"I need you... Peter... to tell me everything about your wife. Everything!"

The man lay the syringe on a clean cloth on the table before walking over and untying Peter from the fence and moving him over to one of the two wooden chairs. The man quickly and tightly bound him to the chair, making sure his arms were pulled back securely and his legs were tied to the chair as well. Peter pulled weakly at the cord that held him but it only dug further into his skin so he stopped. The man smiled mirthlessly at him as he bared the agent's neck and stuck the needle in. Peter struggled but the blood loss had drained him of much of his strength as the liquid was injected. The man moved away when he was finished, sitting in the other chair and leaning forwards.

"This was a nice little cocktail the nurses used to give me to calm down. It's also quite nice when you want someone to get chatty. I wasn't good in the therapy sessions so they used this to get me to talk about my feelings. That's what I want you to do, Peter. Tell me about Elizabeth. I want to know how I can be there for her."

The man was crazy, it was plain to see but Peter had no way to escape and the drug was quickly making his mind turn to mush.

_Tell him about Elizabeth? What did he want to know?_

His mind was already trying to figure out what to say and how to word it and how much he loved her. He thought about how she crinkled her nose when she was about to sneeze...

"Eliz... a... beth... She... likes flowers. Daffodils and orchids."

He started talking despite himself but it felt right. He was expressing his love for his wife even if he wasn't sure why as the drug make him talkative. He watched the man taking notes.

"Good good... now... tell me about her work schedule. I want to be there when she finds out about your absence."

**()()()**

Neal paid the cabbie, took the elevator up to the 21st floor and was surprised when he saw Peter's office was still dark. He noticed Jones and Diana busy at their desks with their own tasks as he glanced up at the clock to see it was just 10 minutes before they needed to be in. Hughes was talking on the phone in his office animatedly as Neal draped his jacket over the seat and dropped his hat and the thermos on the desktop. He sat down at his station but was curious why Peter hadn't showed up yet. The con pulled out his phone and saw no new messages.

"Neal?"

He glanced up as Jones leaned on his desk and smiled down at him.

"Peter parking the car?"

Neal shook his head and shrugged.

"He didn't show up today and he's not answering his phone."

Jones looked surprised as he turned and they both glanced at Diana who was busy typing something up when her eyes slowly met theirs with a "_what?_" kind of expression. Both men walked casually towards her as she kept at her typing, manner wary.

"Hey Diana. Great morning."

Neal was trying to be nice thinking she might know something but she just glanced up at him with a cautious look that made him think twice about pissing her off.

"No, Neal. Whatever it is you've convinced Jones of... No."

She kept typing but Jones leaned over and tried his best sweet talking bit.

"Actually, we were both wondering if you knew where Peter was. He didn't show to pick up Neal."

Jones let the words hang in the air a moment as she kept typing then suddenly stopped.

"No. I wasn't told of anything going on and that includes things you may not be privy to."

She winked at them before getting back to her typing. The two men nodded and wandered back after a quick chat to their individual desks. Neal sighed, looking at the files in the inbox on his desk related to the current Mortgage Fraud case. It made him want to run screaming but he was trying to turn a new leaf and be a good partner and do his share. He sighed again and pulled out the top file to look it over.

"CAFFREY!"

Everyone in the bull pen jumped but Neal most of all as he looked up to see Hughes glancing down at him from his office. The man gave him the two finger call and Neal nodded, pulling on his jacket again and making his way towards the senior agent's office. Was he in trouble and that's why Peter wasn't here? He couldn't think of anything he'd done that would have gotten himself or Peter into trouble. He'd been very good for him and even turned down a proposal (_to Mozzie's great disappointment)_ for a very lucrative job that would never have pointed back to him. He went through all the possibilities as he went up the stairs and entered Hughes' office.

"Close the door."

Neal did as he was told, half in shock but keeping up his appearances as he tried to be cool and casual. He knew he had done nothing wrong so what was he nervous about. Hughes smiled at him although most of the time smiling for the older agent wasn't a good thing. He felt a bead of sweat start to form on his temple.

"Neal... you're not in trouble so quit acting so damn casual and relax already."

The consultant nodded as he leaned against the door then sat when Hughes motioned for him to.

"I noticed Peter didn't bring you in today."

Neal blinked realizing Reese didn't know anything about Peter either. He had hoped...

"No sir. I tried calling but I keep getting his voice mail."

The agent nodded as he steepled his fingers in front of him and gave the younger man a curious look.

"I guess nobody thought to call Elizabeth?"

Neal felt himself mentally kick himself in the butt for not thinking of El when she would definitely know where Peter was.

"Thank you sir. I'll do that right now."

Hughes nodded with a genuine smile as he shooed the young man out and Neal made his way towards the break area to make his call.

"_Burke Premier Events..._"

Neal smiled as he replied.

"It's me."

He heard Elizabeth's tone turn to a more casual but surprised tone.

"_Neal... to what do I owe this call? How's Peter?_"

His smile cracked as he turned looking at the darkened office and tried to figure out what to say. She obviously thought Peter was with him. Should he say anything and worry her without knowing the circumstances.

"I was just curious if Mozzie had stopped by. He said he was going to ask you about... those brownies you made for him when he was in the hospital. He wanted the recipe."

He was pulling things out of the air not certain he should worry her till he knew what was going on. Maybe Peter was surprising her or something happened on the road, but why wouldn't he let him know?

"_Oh... well I can pass it along to you when you come over for dinner. Tell Peter I said hi._"

She sounded cheery enough as he kept his voice level. She didn't seem to notice his slight anxiety as they said their good-byes and he hung up. Another dead end. Where was Peter?

He turned to see Hughes on the phone again busy, but Jones was looking at him from his pile of work as Neal casually slipped over and leaned near the agent.

"_Hughes and Elizabeth don't know where Peter is. This is starting to turn into a mystery._"

He tried to look casual as Jones did the same. He must be thinking the same thing about starting a panic before they had all the facts. Maybe Peter had a flat and went to get it fixed or car troubles. Still, the fact he hadn't called anyone to say he was running late, most of all Hughes or Neal was odd in itself.

"_Give it till lunch and then we start panicking._"

Neal blinked back at the agent's comment but nodded as he went back to his desk. The folder he had pulled out earlier was still there waiting for him to look at it as he glanced down at his phone and tried Peter's phone one more time.

"_You have reached the voice mail of Peter Burke, Leave a message after the beep or stay on the line for more options._"

**()()()**

Peter didn't remember much of anything when he came to again. His head was groggy but it could have been the blood loss or maybe the drugs. It was hard to tell but he was in agony, his chest still tight and burning from the gun shot wound and his inability to breath well. He was lying on a cot now but his arms were yanked tight over his head and bound to the legs of the cot as were his legs. He tried to shift and move to get loose or comfortable and the cot barely rattled. It was bolted to the ground he thought as he gave up and just lay there. He stared up at the now darkened ceiling. It must be evening because there was very little light if anything coming from the boarded up windows. Maybe there was a street lamp outside but he couldn't get up to see. He was thirsty and hungry, his stomach protesting to him as he lay slumped against the ratty cot in the dimly lit room.

"_In other news, a man hunt is on for a missing person in the Brooklyn area..._"

The sound was coming closer as he listened and realized the radio was talking about him. The man was back, holding a small transistor radio and smiling again as he turned on a light.

"You're awake so soon. You must be fairly strong to resist that drug and I gave you a high dose too."

The man turned the radio off and came closer, grasping Peter's chin in his hand as he held him firmly.

"I'm going to go visit your lovely wife tomorrow and tell her I hope you're found soon. I'm sure she'll feel glad that someone cares. It won't be long before I'll find other ways to make sure she knows I will be there for her. I'll be her _go to_ friend."

The man smiled menacingly as he let go of Peter's chin and walked over to that table from before. The tackle box was still there as Peter turned his head to watch. He felt like he was going to die soon, his wound hurting him, breath shallow and gasping. The agent knew he couldn't have long even if this mad man didn't kill him.

"I'm going to mail out an anonymous letter to your work saying you were kidnapped by a certain mobster. What better way to confuse the authorities? I'll even include something of yours to prove they have you."

He watched the man take out something metallic and dangerous looking along with a small plastic sandwich bag. He hadn't noticed till the man came back he had pulled on gloves.

"They don't need any DNA evidence but yours. So... shall we get started?"

Peter watched the man crouch just behind his head and felt cool plastic gloves touch his right hand. His index finger was pulled taut and he felt something grasping at his nail before he gave out a muffled scream through his gag. The pain ended to some degree although he could feel a bit of warm wetness from where his nail had been pulled off. The man grasped his chin again in his gloved hands and held something in front of his bleary brown eyes.

"A finger nail will grow back if you live that long and it will prove someone kidnapped you when they find your body."

The man spoke very matter a fact as if he were talking about wallpaper samples. The pain was unbearable from the new wound that Peter passed out again.

**()()()**

Around lunch time Neal went up with Jones to talk with Hughes as he was getting ready to go eat.

"Sir, Peter's missing. We waited, called around to be certain but even Elizabeth seemed to think he had come to work. He's not answering his phone."

The older agent looked at the both of them, Jones closing the door as they stood in an unofficial powwow. Reese ran a hand over his chin looking upset.

"So it's official then... there's nothing to say he had a doctor's appointment or took the car to the shop... Neal."

The consultant stood up straight as he was addressed and shook his head.

"What did Elizabeth tell you?"

Neal told him how he had called and had been asked how Peter was. He didn't want to worry her without cause so he had acted like he called for another reason then ended the call. Hughes nodded and turned his attention to Jones.

"You and Barrigan do a sweep around the Burke residence and check all the traffic cams before we do a man hunt. I want to be certain of Peter's absence before we cause a stir. Neal, you keep calling his phone. Don't tell Elizabeth yet. Keep this under wraps till I tell you otherwise."

They were both surprised that he was being so quiet but under the circumstances there was no reason to think Peter had been taken or hurt.

Neal called Peter's cell again, the voice mail picking up before he called Mozzie.

"_This better be a secure line..._"

The con smirked as he walked to the elevator and pushed the button to go down.

"I need you to do me a favor and track Peter's phone. Tell me if it's online and if the GPS is still working."

He heard silence before a slight intake of breath and Mozzie answered again.

"_Something happen to the Suit? Does El know?_"

Neal felt badly but he didn't want to worry her if he could help it. It was still early in the day.

"Maybe... we're just checking out some leads. He didn't pick me up this morning and he didn't show or call in to work. Something's wrong."

There was a moment of silence then some background noise.

"_Ok. I'll call you back when I have a fix._"

Neal hung up his cell, going into the elevator and slumping some against the wall as it started down. Peter didn't just '_disappear_.' There was something strange about the agent just not showing up when he was prompt if not good about calling in if something happened. He was going to grab a quick bite and coffee at the deli across the street as he waited for Mozzie's call. Hopefully his friend would find out where the agent had gone. He had barely made it out of the lobby when his cell rang again.

"What did you find?"

"_It's Jones. Where did you go?_"

Neal paused on the corner as he waited to cross the street.

"Just waiting for one of my contacts to call. Tracking Peter's phone. Thought I'd get some coffee. Want something?"

There was a moment of silence than a cough.

"_Mochaccino sounds good. Just hurry it up and tell me what you find about the phone. Hughes wants you back up here._"

Neal nodded as he hung up, his phone promptly ringing again.

"Mozz?"

He heard a familiar cough.

"_Who else? I have a fix on the phone. It's still on but it's out of your radius. Want me to check it out for you?_"

Neal was relieved as he nodded to the cell.

"Yes and get back to me. I'm on a coffee run."

"_Will do Capitan._"

**()()()**

Back upstairs, Neal and Jones were looking over the traffic cams. Neal told Jones to stop at some point when he saw something suspicious.

"Look at that! Is that someone getting into the Taurus?"

They saw what looked like the back door opening just out of range of the camera then closing. Jones blew up the shot then they looked again and nodded.

"I think you're right Caffrey. I'll make a copy of this for the forensics team to check out."

Jones patted him on the shoulder before leaving Neal to sit and wait. It was only 1 pm now but they'd have to tell Elizabeth soon that Peter was missing. She was expecting them both for dinner tonight. What was he supposed to say? He sighed when someone else touched him on the shoulder.

"Neal... Any luck contacting Peter on his phone?"

Diana was standing there, pulling a chair up to sit beside him. She looked worried as he looked at her.

"No but someone's checking out a lead. I'm just waiting for confirmation."

He sounded more uncertain than he ever had as she gently squeezed his arm.

"I'm sure he's ok. We'll find him."

She didn't sound any more certain but he saw the determined look in her eyes and nodded.

"I hope so for Elizabeth's sake. Let me call my contact again."

Neal excused himself and walked over to the break area again, dialing a number and waiting.

"What is the wing velocity of an unladen swallow?"

Neal blinked before he sighed and answered.

"Mozzie... it's me. Got anything?"

He was secretly hoping his friend would say yes but was not expecting what he did hear.

"Neal... Not to be an alarmist but get your Suit friends out here pronto! It's more serious than you thought. Much more serious!"

The consultant's eyes widened uncertain what to think of Mozzie's tone but he knew if his friend was upset something was up.

"Stay put. I'll be right there with the cavalry Mozz."

"Neal... his cell was in the car abandoned."

Neal froze trying not to think about it as he got the address then hung up the phone and looked quickly around. He saw Jones heading back in from visiting Reggie in Forensics. He walked quickly over and followed the junior agent back to his desk.

"I just got word from my contact that he found Peter's phone."

Jones blinked and nodded.

"What is the location?"

Jones sat down at his desk to grab a notepad and write the address down Neal gave him.

"Jones... the phone was in Peter's car. Peter wasn't there but my contact sounded very upset."

He saw the look Jones made and they went up to see Hughes. Diana had come back by then and joined them. Hughes told them to check it out and then let him know the outcome.

**()()()**

It was 3:30 when they called Hughes back. They had gone to the spot where Mozzie had indicated the car and phone were and found it exactly as specified. At first they weren't sure why Mozzie had been upset, the little guy not present when they arrived but once they had glanced inside the front seat they could see. The driver's seat had been tore up and it was obvious from the front it had been by a bullet, a small hole in the back and burn marks from a gun. The gun was on the floor of the backseat.

"Well we have the gun that did this but where is Peter?"

Diana sounded grim as she used two fingers to lift the gun and place it in a baggie. Jones was digging around as he noticed the blood stains. Neal felt sick when he saw it and turned away. Someone had hijacked Peter in his car and shot him and left everything here except the body. They popped the trunk but found nothing in there. So whoever did this was smart. They had more than likely wiped prints away and had left the gun with little evidence to see who it belonged to, the serial number filed off.

"They knew what they were doing when they took him. He must still be alive but we have no clues as to why or who."

Diana was upset if and Jones looked pissed off. Neal didn't know what to think as he tried to hold back being ill. What was he going to tell Elizabeth at dinner? She was expecting them. Someone patted him hard on the back and he turned to see Jones there.

"I'll make the call to Hughes. Tell your friend thanks, Caffrey. He'll make sure to put a guard on Elizabeth and let her know what's going on."

Neal kept looking at the stain in the car then back at the agents.

"Let me tell Elizabeth. I'm supposed to go for dinner with them tonight. I can stay and stand guard. I don't mind."

Jones and Diana looked between the other and nodded.

"One of us will stay with you just in case but I think Hughes will be ok with that."

Neal nodded at them as he moved from the car and listened to Jones make the call to Hughes. Peter was shot, hurt and possibly captured by someone. The thought of his friend in danger made his nausea rise as he found a bush at the edge of the lot they were in and threw up. Diana came over to help him as he stood up dizzily.

"Come along Neal."

She had placed an arm around him to support him as they walked back to the cruiser to wait for the other agents to arrive.

**()()()**

Peter didn't wake up it seemed for days but when he did he felt a horrible thirst, his tongue feeling too thick for his mouth despite the rags stuffed in there and the tape pulled over his lips. His chest still ached dully with the pain of his gun shot wound and his hand pulled back over his head pounded dully from having the nail removed off his index finger. The agent was in bad shape, vision swimming as he stared up at the ceiling and around the small debris filled room. Light came in through the cracks of the boarded windows so it must be daylight. How long had he been a prisoner he wondered as he tried to stay awake and get his thoughts together.

The man holding him wasn't there anymore and the tackle-box still sat open on the table in the corner. He kept wishing he had spent more time at home this past weekend rather than working on cases. He missed his wife and this man was obviously insane and obsessed with Elizabeth. Peter pulled on his bonds but they just seemed to cut more into his wrists so he finally stopped when he felt wet warmth dripping down his hand.

"Mmmmnnnfff..."

He groaned through his gag, wondering how he was going to survive this when he felt tired again and his eyes rolled back. He couldn't stay awake any longer as his body succumb to the pain and blood loss and he passed out.

**()()()**

It was still only the first day but 5 PM was just around the corner. Hughes had allowed for Neal to leave after they returned from the site of Peter's missing car and phone to go visit with Elizabeth. Jones went with him while Diana stayed on the search. Neal wasn't sure what he was going to say but he knew he had to be the one to tell her. They had barely rang the bell when Elizabeth opened the door surprised to see both of them and looking around as if for Peter.

"Neal... Jones... uhm... what a surprise. Where's Peter?"

She looked a bit more than curious as Neal swallowed hard and tried to keep up appearances. He hugged her lightly as they stepped inside, Jones staying off to the side looking uncomfortable. Elizabeth hugged him back before placing Neal at arm's length and looking directly at him.

"Something's wrong. I know it. Is Peter running late again?"

Neal shook his head as he suggested they sit down. Jones remained standing as El watched them both with a wide eyed expression.

"Elizabeth... I didn't want to tell you till we were certain but... Peter is missing."

He saw her eyes widened a moment, blink then she grasped his arm tightly as it hit her what he had said.

"Missing? How? Why? Wasn't he with you when you called earlier today?"

She was looking at him hopefully but he finally shook his head her face falling.

"I was calling to see why he hadn't picked me up but when you asked me how he was I didn't... well I wasn't going to scare you if he merely went to take the car in or had a flat. I wanted to be sure before I said anything."

He watched her nod at him vaguely but continue to hold his arm in her hands tightly.

"So that stuff about Mozzie..."

Neal shook his head.

"He would want the recipe but that's not why I had called. I just didn't know what else to say. I'm so sorry."

She nodded at him without anger but he knew she was worried.

"So he's missing? Hughes sent you then? Why didn't he come himself?"

Elizabeth sounded so lost but Neal just took her hand in his and held it.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you since I was going to be coming for dinner."

She nodded again, her manner still very much in shock as Jones interrupted.

"Neal..."

Jones was giving him that look when he realized he hadn't said the worse part. El looked between the both of them realizing there was more.

"There's more isn't there..."

Her tone sounded so final but Neal kept his hand holding hers as he bit down the nausea from earlier and spoke up.

"Mozzie tracked Peter's phone to an abandoned lot. The cell was in the Taurus but Peter wasn't there. It looks like someone took him."

Neal didn't want to say the rest of it but he knew she had to know. Jones seemed to understand and coughed, drawing El's attention to him.

"Mrs. Burke, we found signs that Peter might have been shot. There was blood in the front seat of the car and a bullet hole. We have every available agent looking into this and we're here to guard you until we find out what's going on."

Elizabeth's face paled as she gripped tightly onto Neal's hand giving him a heartbreaking expression. He pulled her close to him when she started to cry and wrapped an arm around her as he continued to hold her hand. He was looking at Jones who shrugged helplessly, his own expression pitiful as they all thought about what might have happened to Peter.

Once El had gotten the worse of her crying out of her system, she seemed to be trying to be the good hostess despite their protests. She insisted, fixing up the guestroom on the second floor for whichever one of them wanted it and the couch for the other one. Jones opted for the couch since he had the gun and could defend them better from the first floor. Neal took the guestroom to keep and eye on Elizabeth or at least an ear out. He wasn't going to sleep any time soon. None of them were. Once that was all established, El kept busy in the kitchen fixing the dinner she had meant to make for just the three of them before everything went wrong. Neal went to help her while Jones kept a look out in the den and called the office to see what news there was.

"I wish... you had told me sooner, Neal but I understand why you didn't. It was very early when you called. I meant to call Peter to ask him what he wanted for dinner but got busy with a client call and forgot. I hope you and Jones both like pot roast. It's Peter's favorite..."

Her voice broke off to a kind of squeak as she started to sob again, Neal holding her till she calmed down.

"He'll be ok. If Mozzie found his phone and car, we'll find him. Trust me."

**()()()**

A day past and there was still no news about Peter. They were wondering who had it in for him, checking on all the case files he'd worked on recently with the same MO as had been found at the lot with his car and phone. Only a few cases matched and Diana brought files for Neal and Jones to peruse so they could help out while guarding Elizabeth. She only stayed a few minutes, talking to El about the case and what they were doing before leaving to go on searching. At some point Mozzie showed up, knocking on the front door when Jones answered and blinked down at him.

"Your friend's here, Neal."

Neal was knee deep in files, searching for something to help find who had taken Peter as he looked up and nodded. He walked over to the door as Jones opened it and Mozzie took a few cautious steps inside.

"Hi, Junior Suit... Neal... where's Elizabeth?"

He looked worried as he glanced around and Neal made a look skyward.

"Oh... how is she taking it?"

The con man came over to sit with Neal as Jones went into the kitchen and they heard the sound of him messing with the coffee machine.

"As well as someone in this situation can. There's something wrong with this case. We have a few suspects from previous and current cases but none truly..."

The door bell rang again, both men looking up from the sofa as Jone came around the corner. He had his gun at the ready as Mozzie moved to answer the door. He peered through the curtain and shrugged. They were just about to open the door when Elizabeth came down the stairs.

"I'm expecting a client. Sorry... I almost forgot when I woke up a few minutes ago. Shouldn't take too long."

Neal and Jones nodded, both clearing the files away out of sight as Mozzie let Elizabeth answer the door.

"Mr. Onslo. I'm so glad you could make it. I meant to reschedule but I haven't had a chance to call you back."

The man was about Peter's height, light brown or dark blond hair with dark highlights and brown eyes. His face wasn't perfect with pockmarks and some scarring which made him seem fairly rough on the outside. He smiled at Elizabeth, taking her hand and seeming to apologize as the others watched.

"I heard on the news. I'm so sorry. I can go if you need time."

He sounded sincere, frowning at the situation as El tried not to talk about it. Mozzie and Neal stayed nearby as she shook her head.

"If you don't mind."

The man shook his head.

"Not at all. Just call me if you need anything."

He handed her his card and gave her a quick hug as she reciprocated and he left. She leaned on the door a moment, Mozzie walking over and gently taking her arm as he took her back over to the sofa to sit. Neal joined them as he watched Jones remain standing.

"Are you ok, El?"

Mozzie was the first to speak as she looked up at them all and blushed, nodding.

"Sorry... that was Mr. Onslo. I had nearly forgotten he was one of our frequent visitors back when I was working at the art gallery. That's where I met Peter. Seeing him again just reminded me of that."

Mozzie put an arm around her as she leaned against his shoulder and try to smile.

"We'll find him, El. Don't worry."

Mozzie looked up at Jones and Neal who nodded in response.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _With the last episode I had to do something where Peter was in danger but nobody knew why. I wanted to emphasize El and Peter's relationship a bit more. There will be whump for others just not yet but this will be a Petercentric story._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

When night came for the second time since Peter's disappearance, there was an addition to the watch at the Burke home: Mozzie. He volunteered to stay which made Elizabeth happier as she made dinner for all four of them. Everyone helped out letting El do as much as she could since it was obviously her way of coping. Jones kept in touch with Diana and Hughes, the older agent promising to come by later that evening to talk to her. He had been on the phone with everyone he could think of trying to find some sign or witness to Peter's kidnapping. They'd already swept the usual places, morgues and hospitals but no sign of the lost agent yet.

It was only the 2nd day but it didn't help anyone to know Peter was out there somewhere hurt or possibly (_God forbid_) dead. If this was a crime against the FBI or someone they had prosecuted, why hadn't anyone claimed responsibility once it hit the news? Why were there no messages, ransom notes or signs of someone bragging? It made no sense to them as Neal kept digging through the files Diana brought them for the second day to search through. For once he had no qualms doing case files and taking notes. This was for Peter and they had to find out who might have wanted to hurt him much less kill him.

It was coming on midnight when Elizabeth finally went upstairs. Jones was settled down on the sofa with Mozzie in a chair helping sort files as Neal stood to get another cup of coffee. His eyes were tired and it was hard to focus on anything after the time they'd been spending on files. Jones told him to go to bed, Mozzie agreeing with the Junior Suit as both men made their way upstairs and Jones waved to them from the sofa. Mozzie went into the guestroom while Neal walked over to the bathroom, the Burkes' bedroom door opening revealing Elizabeth still dressed.

"Oh... go ahead. I can wait, Neal. Just needed to brush my teeth."

She sounded tired and very little like herself as he made a flourish for her to go first.

"I'm good. Just really wanted to see how you were feeling."

El looked at him curiously before moving closer and speaking just between them.

"_Thanks... for staying. After that last incident... Thanks._"

She gave him a little hug then let go before she went into the bathroom and closed the door. Neal stayed by the door a moment worrying about her and Peter. It couldn't be Keller who did this. The man was a braggart and would have sent him some kind of message by now. This was someone else but who?

Neal sighed as he made his way back to the guestroom and entered, closing the door behind him as he leaned on it.

"This roll away bed isn't half bad. I'll have to thank El for letting me stay over in the morning. I could make those crepes I used to do after a con."

He was smiling ever so slightly but frowned when Neal didn't say anything.

"I'm worried about him too, Neal. The evidence is obvious but it's too much so. There's something fishy about this whole set up."

Neal nodded as he moved to the corner and slipped out of his clothes and pulled on some pajama pants with his undershirt. Mozzie was down to his tee and boxers looking a little _Louis DePalma_ with the black socks on his feet. They both settled in for the night but as the light turned off Neal stared outside at the street lamp just past the window and tried to imagine where Peter might be and who would have taken him. He had a feeling it was right under their nose.

**()()()**

The next morning everyone woke up a little later than usual although Jones had only really been cat napping since he was on guard. Mozzie and Neal both volunteered to keep watch so he could do more sleeping during the day. Meanwhile a courier arrived around 10 AM with a small vase of flowers. It was a surprise to Elizabeth and the rest as she read the card.

"Mr. Onslo. He remembered the flowers I used to have on my desk when I worked at the gallery. He was one of our patrons but I didn't work with him much. Mandi was the one who did tours and he would come in for many of them if I remember correctly."

She looked about to cry as she placed the vase on the dining table and walked off into the kitchen alone. All three men looked uneasy at the situation till Neal volunteered and went in to see how she was doing.

"I'm sorry... Peter usually sends this same kind of vase to me when it's my birthday or our anniversary. Same company too."

Her voice squeaked at the end as he moved closer and held her. El was trembling against him as she buried her face in his arm and cried. Neal wanted to know who had done this and where Peter was. He was feeling anger beyond anything he could think of since Keller had done the same thing a while back. El didn't deserve this.

"Hey... the whole FBI is on this. Peter will be ok. I know he will be."

She just looked up at him, blue eyes watery and nodded without a word. He kissed her on the forehead as she squeezed him tight then took the tissue he offered and wiped her face.

"Thank you Neal. For everything. If you, Mozzie and Jones weren't here... Thanks. I'll fix some breakfast. I'm sure you're all hungry."

She was about to get started when Mozzie popped in.

"El... uhm I can make crepes. I was telling Neal I make a mean crepe when I want to. My payment for letting me stay."

She was blinking at him but smiled and nodded as she pointed out the ingredients to him. Mozzie rolled up his sleeves and started getting to work as El started up the coffee maker and Neal helped set the table. The flowers were there in the vase but Neal moved them to the corner end table out of sight as they made room for their meal. They were forgotten as their normal routines took over and chitchat filled the house.

**()()()**

Three days had passed but for Peter it felt like months. He fell in and out of wakefulness till finally someone nudged him and he focused on the figure hovering over him.

"Who is Neal?"

Peter was confused a moment uncertain what the man wanted till he felt a hard punch across the face and the tape was torn from his lips. He coughed out the rags with some help but the man was gripping his shoulder till it hurt and he cried out.

"WHO... IS... NEAL?"

The man was raving now as he saw not just the manic gleam from before but something else: _Jealousy_. The man was jealous of Neal? Why would he be and how did he know about his partner.

"I don't... under... stand what... you... mean."

He coughed barely able to talk, his voice raspy and low, throat dry and nearly swollen from lack of water. His lips were cracked and dry as he licked them but there was little moisture in his mouth to wet them. The man hit him again and he cried out as his wound burned.

"I'm supposed to be the one making her feel better but I hear her praising Neal for being there for her. I bugged the flowers to be sure I could hear what she said but I can't get close with the agent staying with her and the little guy. Neal is my only competition. Who is he?"

Peter didn't know what to say but wondered if he should play this one way or just tell the truth. Would either way guarantee him some escape or just keep him certain of his fate?

"A friend of... the family."

He left it at that but the man still seemed too upset and obsessed by the thought of Neal to take that as gospel.

"You have to tell me more so I can get rid of him. Lure him out."

The man walked over to the table again, Peter following him with his eyes. The man picked out a fresh syringe, removed the packaging and filled it with more of the clear slightly amber looking fluid from before.

"Tell me everything I need to know, Mr. Burke. You're scheduled to be found near the river soon. I have to get my competition out of the way."

The man tapped the needle then bared the agent's neck and poked the needle in roughly. Peter winced but he was lacking food and water so the drug went into his system fast. His mind felt like mush again as his thoughts seem to flow freely.

"Just tell me everything you can, Peter. I need to make my move soon."

**()()()**

It had been four days now and there was no sign of who had taken Peter or any notes from any possible leads. The MO they'd seen with the car and phone matched a mobster by the name of Erik Carucci. Peter had gotten some of his men a few months back on a larceny charge and he had sworn vengeance. The mobster was the only lead so far and Hughes was trying to get the kingpin into custody to talk to him.

Neal was more than happy to volunteer when Elizabeth wanted to go to the store. They were out of milk and a few other small items. Jones was their driver, staying in the car as watch out as Neal went inside with El, his phone on walkie talkie mode just in case.

"Can you get me eggs and milk, Neal? I'll go get the salad greens and cereal."

He nodded as he took off just a few yards away. The store was small so there was little chance of something happening he thought as he took the corner around the canned food aisle and walked over to the dairy section. He was looking for the brand he knew Peter liked when he felt a prick on the back of his neck and turned to see a man standing very close beside him. He kept thinking he'd seen the man before.

"Don't say a word, Mr. Caffrey. You don't have much time before the drug takes effect."

Neal made to move away but he felt dizzy suddenly, the man taking his arm and leading him past a few other customers who didn't notice anything wrong as the two men walked past. Neal's head was going fuzzy as the man continued to lead him along to a back door and out into the alleyway. Slowly the con came back to himself despite the drugs but he collapsed to the asphalt, unable to stand up or make his lips move. His body was slowly paralyzing under the drug's influence.

"Come along, Neal..."

He looked up at the man, vision swimming in and out of focus as he was half carried to a waiting car. The man knew his name, removing his phone from his pocket and dropping it on the cement.

"Your friend Peter is waiting for you."

**()()()**

Elizabeth was walking around the small store looking worried when Jones came in to look for them. She couldn't understand where Neal could have gone when the agent found her.

"I sent him over there to get eggs and milk. He didn't go back to the car?"

Jones shook his head looking worried and curious as they searched the small market and found no sign of the con. Something stunk here and it wasn't the Limburger cheese in the dairy section.

"Let's go and I'll call Hughes. This case is getting odder by the moment."

El paid for her groceries and Jones took her home, calling the Marshall's along the way. They had Caffrey being moved at a fast clip towards a building off near the bridge and wharf area. It was abandoned from what they knew with no known owners. Jones nodded as he hung up and called Hughes and Diana. Reese said they would get a warrant and be out there within the hour.

"Do you think the same people took Neal?"

She was afraid as Jones shrugged.

"I couldn't say, Mrs. Burke. We'll find him and your husband. This can't be a coincidence."

Mozzie popped out from the back door, bringing Satchmo inside and closing the door behind him.

"I think you'll be most interested in finding out how I spent my afternoon, Junior Suit."

They noticed he had a different shirt on from earlier but that was about it as Elizabeth worried over Neal.

"You changed your shirt? Expecting guests?"

Jones was humoring the little guy but Mozzie wasn't amused.

"Yes and no... but someone's been keeping tabs on us."

He held up a small bead in his hand that Jones took and glanced over, eyes widening when he realized what it was.

"A bug? Where did you find this?"

Mozzie looked rather smug suddenly but when he saw the expression on El's face he realized something had happened.

"Is Neal parking the car or something?"

They both realized he hadn't noticed Neal missing till now. Elizabeth sat at the dining table and shook her head.

"Someone took him. They're tracking him now by his anklet."

She was trying hard not to cry but it was hard considering Neal had been there for her all through this time. Mozzie comforted her before Jones held up the bug to remind him what he had been talking about.

"I guess for once I should be glad you have Neal on a leash although I still don't approve of such methods... but the bug. I found it in the oddest of places."

Mozzie moved away briefly, bringing back a small waste basket that held the shattered remains of the vase Mr. Onslo had sent her. She blinked at the rubble until Mozzie showed her where the bug had been.

"This was on the vase? But why did you have to break it? Why would anyone send me flowers with a bug?"

El looked surprised if anything till Mozzie pointed at the huge lab sitting on his pillow.

"Blame or thank Satchmo. Your choice. He got a little rambunctious and knocked it over. I cleaned it up and found it inside the vase. I wonder if Mr. Onslo is who you think he is."

El just blinked at him as did Jones. It made no sense that someone so obvious would be the one they were looking for.

"I supposed it wouldn't hurt to have Diana look some info up on the man. You said you know him from your days when you were dating Peter?"

Elizabeth nodded an uncertain glance on her face.

"Now that I think about it... he was always hovering around my section even when Mandi or one of the other girls was present but mostly when I was alone. It was kind of strange but he was a client of our place before I met Peter so we figured he just liked our gallery. He seemed harmless."

That comment made both men look at each other curiously.

"Would you think of Mr. Onslo as a stalker type, Mrs. Burke?"

Jones was already on the phone calling as she blinked at him and shrugged.

"He never did anything more than hang around the gallery and I haven't heard from him outside of that time. I was surprised when I realized who he was from my assistant. I never really knew his name then."

The agent nodded as he got Diana on the line and took the business card Onslo had given El that first day, reading off the information to his colleague and letting her know all that had happened. She said they would send a few more agents to watch the perimeter.

"They're sending more agents so we'll know if something happens. Mozz... how would you like to go on a hunt? Diana's going to come and stay while we go out and find Peter and Neal."

Mozzie looked kind of excited despite the fact he was nodding at an agent.

"Are we the angry mob? Can I bring my pitchfork?"

**()()()**

Neal could barely feel his body, everything numb from whatever drug he'd been given as the man had tossed him in the trunk, cuffing his wrists behind him. The con just lay there, eyes open and staring as he tried to focus but the trunk was closed and everything went black. He heard the car door open and close and then the vehicle take off. Something about the man was familiar... Where had he seen him before? He had only met him recently...

His mind wandered off as the drug started to mess with his thoughts again and he found himself passing out. He woke up when someone nudged him and pulled him roughly from the trunk, dropping him to the cement below. He gave a silent grunt of protest, vocal cords also numbed by whatever drug he'd been given.

"I think your friend will be happy to see someone familiar. They can find your bodies in the river together. No one will be the wiser if Carducci was accused. He has the same MO doesn't he? I just need to remove a certain body part from you and the task is complete."

The man was smiling coldly as he mostly carried Neal into a grimy dusty gray room where a figure lay slumped across on a cot.

_Peter?_

Neal saw his friend laying there but he was ashen and sickly looking, eyes sunken in and lips cracked and dry looking. There was a nasty bruise on the side of the agent's neck which could only be from one cause. He found himself dropped near the chain-link fence in the far corner of the room, hands force over his head and through the bars and then cuffed again. His feet dangled where he hung against the fence.

"Now, you two play nice while I go see about Mrs. Burke. She should be alone now. I should pay my condolences. You two will be found very very soon."

The man disappeared as Neal hung from his wrists and tried to look over at his friend. Was Peter even alive? The agent looked like he wasn't even breathing till he heard the shallow rattle of someone drawing breath.

_Peter? I'm here... wake up!_

He couldn't talk, his throat and body all paralyzed from the drug. He watched Peter moving ever so slightly and then their eyes met.

"N... al?"

The agent sounded bad as Neal just stared at his friend unable to move. His eyes blinked but that was the only thing he managed.

"N... al? An... suuur... mmmeee..."

He could see his friend panicking some but he couldn't move but his eyes, trying to blink a message in morse if possible. Could Peter even tell he was blinking his eyes?

"I... m... ooo... k..."

Peter had just repeated his message back to him and that made him happy although he was still unable to do anything but blink back.

"Hhh... eeee wants... Lith... besss..."

Peter's voice slurred telling him what he needed to know but it was fading away as the agent slumped back against the cot again and looked to be unconscious as Neal wished he had more use of his body. He just hung there unable to do much of anything.

_Peter!_

He was screaming in his head at his friend, willing himself to talk or move or something but unable to make his body respond. He looked down and could just make out that his anklet was blinking red.

_Red?_

That meant they knew where they were! Jones and company would come and get them wouldn't they? His eyes moved back to his friend, Peter's breath too audible now. It sounded like the agent was struggling for every bit of air into his lungs. If he had been injured, he didn't see it from this angle.

_Hang on Peter. Elizabeth is waiting for you at home. Please..._

He heard footsteps coming back and the man was there, a pair of needle nose pliers in his hands but he stuck them casually in his pocket.

"Seems my plans have to be changed. It doesn't matter now if I ever have her, so long as nobody else does."

The man moved closer to Peter, pulling out a large knife to Neal's horror. He was still unable to move but he thought he heard something, a rattling sound that distracted the man into turning towards him.

"That shouldn't be right. You shouldn't be able to move yet."

The man was distracted. No... Mr. Onslo was distracted as Neal remembered where he had met him. Elizabeth's client who came to pay his sympathies early. He had sent flowers. It all made sense now.

"Y...oouuu"

Neal got the word out of his mouth but that was it, his strength ebbing as the man drew closer, knife dangerously in his hands.

"I can see why she likes you both. Are you her boyfriend? She seemed to care for you more than just a friend. I heard it in her voice when she said she was happy you stayed. You're more than just a friend."

The man's eyes gleamed manically as Neal slumped there, watching the knife as Onslo held it up, pulling his arm back.

There was a loud report and a rattling sound. Neal was only just aware of Mr. Onslo as he continued to smile at him, hand still upraised but the knife was missing. Neal looked down thinking maybe he had been stabbed and not felt it but the weapon lay on the floor. He watched the man turn and Neal's eyes looked in the same direction. Jones stood there, gun smoking as he move forward cautiously. Onslo kept smiling till he finally collapsed to the ground and lay still. Jones checked the man giving a grim look as he cuffed the maniac and moved to help free Neal as several other agents swarmed the place, two taking Onslo into custody while two others started untying Peter.

"We need a medic in here! He's badly hurt!"

Jones turned as he freed Neal and carried him over to one of the chairs and sat him down. Neal couldn't move or talk, Jones gently slapping his face till he blinked up at him.

"Neal? Hey... what did he do to you? Neal..."

The con blinked as best he could to show he was there as Jones called for help. Neal remembered little else but his eyes watching them carefully move Peter from the cot and the dried up blood on the mattress. He wanted to cry but he couldn't move.

"Neal? Neal..."

Jones was looking at him and wiped something from his cheek and smiled slightly. It was a tear drop.

"The paramedics are coming ok? Blink if you understand."

Neal blinked and the agent smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"Just hang in there."

**()()()**

Mozzie volunteered to go in the ambulance, despite his fears, to keep Neal company. Jones allowed it as did the EMTs the agent telling the little guy to call Elizabeth and give her the good news. He nodded.

"Neal... he bugged the flowers. Onslo that is. If I'd had my gear I would have found out sooner!"

He looked very upset, like this was his fault but jumped suddenly as if he'd been poked. Neal didn't understand what had upset the little guy till he looked to see his hand was grasping Mozzie's. He couldn't feel it but he had moved his hand.

"Fine... I'll calm down but you had better get well."

Neal blinked a few times at the con and he just sighed.

"That's terrible morse code you know. What does FRL mean anyhow?"

Neal rolled his eyes at his friend feeling exhaustion wash over him or maybe it was the drugs as he slipped into a light unconsciousness.

**()()()**

Peter was surprised when he woke up and found himself staring across the room into two blue eyes. His mind failed him a moment till he realized who it was he was looking at.

The agent called weakly to his partner but the younger man didn't move or reply, worry filling him till he noticed the con was blinking his eyes. Peter felt some relief but the drugs were still strong in his system as his thoughts scattered. He said what he could before his injuries and weakness took over and he passed out again.

He wasn't sure when he woke up after that but someone was talking softly near him, a hand holding his securely.

"Thank you for coming June. Let me know how Neal is."

His eyes were slowly opening as he looked to see a blurry form beside him, another exiting as his vision began to focus.

"E...lll?"

His wife turned and squeezed his hand a bit harder, reaching over to kiss him on the lips as she smiled down at him.

"Hey hon. How are you feeling?"

Peter's head was still a bit fuzzy and his body ached a bit as he looked to find his shoulder and chest bandaged heavily where he had been shot.

"Tired... hon. How long?"

Elizabeth frowned as she spoke, holding his hand in hers securely.

"Three days."

She was gently massaging his hands and he noticed the bandages wrapped around his wrists and one finger where he'd been hurt. The one around his finger confused him till he remembered what the man had done to him and winced. El looked worried till he smiled up at her.

"Just remembering... sorry. How is Neal?"

She smiled a bit more confidently at him this time.

"Good. Doctor has him at June's resting. The drug he was given was pretty potent but mostly it just kept him from moving. He's detoxing from it and getting back movement. He still can't talk very well but he's doing ok. June was planning on bringing him by tomorrow now that he's up and walking a bit."

Peter nodded, looking around the cozy hospital room and then back at his wife. His mind was remembering the dark, gray room with the boarded up windows and chain link fencing inside. The agent was remembering the cot and tackle-box and Neal's limp body against the fence. He shivered slightly in memory.

"Honey? Peter it's ok. Jones got him. He shot the man who did this. I'm so sorry."

She was hugging him, kissing him on the cheek as he looked up at her curiously as she wiped at her eyes and sniffled some.

"Mr. Onslo. He used to be a client of the gallery you met me at. He was a frequent visitor, chatting us up and hanging around. We never thought much of him but apparently he was stalking me. Neal told me when he was able to write something down. Mozzie found a bug in the flowers he sent me."

She shuddered at the thought, something bothering her he knew as she clutched his hand in hers tightly.

"Something... happened?"

Elizabeth nodded, leaning close to him.

"We were at the market and one minute Neal was getting me milk and eggs and the next he was gone! Jones came in to see why we were taking so long and I had to tell him I couldn't find Neal."

She looked upset, his hand grasping hers as much as he could. He was still pretty weak, his body aching but the pain meds were helping and the rest.

"I was so worried... when they found you and Neal. You were so pale when they brought you out of surgery. They had to remove the bullet..."

Her voice cracked as she spoke, wiping at her eyes as she tried not to cry. Peter hugged her as much as he could, sitting up and comforting her.

"I was scared he had already talked to you but then he asked me about Neal. He was jealous."

She blinked at his comment, sniffing slightly.

"That's why he took Neal?"

Peter nodded grimly.

"He said I took his opportunity to have you for himself. He got upset about Neal comforting you. Said Jones was cramping his style as was someone short with glasses. I guess Mozzie was there too?"

He smirked slightly but she nodded.

"Mozzie volunteered because he tracked your phone and car when you first vanished. Everyone was worried about you, Peter."

Her eyes were slightly pink as she spoke, tears dripping down her cheeks. El was still very emotional about what happened as was he. He sat up as best he could and held her.

"It's ok. He's not going to hurt us any more."

El looked into his eyes.

"Jones wounded him so he's in the hospital under lock and key. Apparently he... they found out Mr. Onslo's been in a mental institution the past 10 yrs or so. He recently escaped. The men are coming to pick him up as soon as the doctor's say he can go."

She looked like she wanted the man to go now, Peter understanding her more than his wife probably knew. After everything that had happened, he had no sympathy for the man. It didn't shame him that he was disappointed Jones had shot to wound and not to kill.

"You said Neal was going to come visit soon?"

Elizabeth nodded, smiling some at the change of subject.

"Yes, the doctors said he was well enough to go home yesterday. The drugs were still in his system but by the end of the week he should be better. Mozzie is keeping an eye out on him in the meanwhile. June said he was walking better now that his legs started working again. He was paralyzed by the drug. Doctor said it was a powerful anesthetic used in psych wards for some of the more dangerous patients to keep them still. They don't know how Mr. Onslo got so many drugs out of the clinic and escaped."

She was shivering still at the thought of the man stalking her as Peter leaned back against the pillows and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm glad you had protection, El."

Elizabeth smiled with a nod, kissing him again as she pulled the chair closer to lean against him.

"We're both very lucky to have such good friends. Neal would have made you proud. He stuck by my side and went through case files with Jones trying to find out who might have taken you."

Peter smiled at her and grinned.

"I bet. When he has a reason he puts his mind into his work."

She nodded, kissing him on the nose before standing up.

"I'm going to get some coffee and something to eat. I'll let the doctor know you're up. He wanted to check on you."

Peter nodded as he reluctantly let go of her hand, his wife exiting the room. He felt very lonely all of a sudden, still afraid he wouldn't see her again as he lay in the hospital bed. His body ached despite the three days he had been sleeping since the kidnapping. He knew he had lost quite a bit of blood but so far he didn't feel too worse for wear beyond the pain and aches from his gun shot wound and surgery. Peter wished his partner could come visit him sooner but it sounded like he was dealing with his own issues. His friend had looked dead, the memory of Neal hanging loosely from the chain-link in the room frightening him. The young man had just dangled there limply, eyes staring seemingly blankly ahead till he had seen him blink and figured out he was sending him a message. If he'd been in better shape he would have tried harder to free himself and helped Neal. It was a miracle they'd been rescued from the madman.

He tried to push the thoughts aside as he waited for his lovely wife to return, closing his eyes to rest. He had just started to drift off when he heard the buzzing of a cell phone. Peter opened his eyes and looked around noticing his wife's purse on the chair. She had left it behind, his hand reaching for the phone as he gingerly shifted himself into a better position. He grabbed up the phone and looked at the number briefly before answering.

"_I guess your wife doesn't think your life is in danger any more..._"

He listened a moment, eyes widening as he recognized the voice. Peter shifted painfully to sit up and look around, his eyes spying the door to his room.

"_It's quite normal for someone to survive surgery, be sleeping comfortably in their hospital room and then to just mysteriously... die._"

It was Onslo's voice on the phone. A chill ran down Peter's spine as he wondered how the man had gotten a phone and knew he was alone.

"You need help, Mr. Onslo. Don't do anything foolish."

He tried to think what he could do to protect himself as he glanced around the room and started to slip slowly out of bed. He used his free hand to pull the IVs and other monitors off of him as he put weight on his legs and limped over to lock the door.

"_The doting husband... the brave agent who would protect his friend and wife. You haven't got much fight in you right now, Peter. I know that for a fact._"

Peter had barely locked the door, a quick moment of relief washing over him, when someone grabbed him from behind and he was thrown physically up against the wall. He gave out a weak cry, his wound pulling open as he felt a warm wetness going through his hospital robe. The cell went flying from his hand as someone held him down, pressing their weight on his back as he was held face down on the floor, one arm pulled behind him.

"I wasn't joking when I said I'd kill you, _Peter_."

Onslo was holding him down, mouth near his ear hissing threats and dressed in green hospital scrubs. Peter couldn't move, his body aching as he felt the wound bleeding again. The man seemed conscious of it, the agent feeling the man rip open his hospital robe near the neck and physically tear at the stitches. Peter started to cry out but felt something jammed into his mouth, parts of the hospital robe being shoved in as the man tore at his wound.

"Nobody is going to have Elizabeth but me... Not even your pretty '_friend_' she took comfort with while you were gone. You certain he's just a friend?"

The man spoke about Neal as if he were dating Elizabeth behind his back, the venom in the man's voice but also the sickness evident as he realized the extent of Onslo's mania. He wasn't just obsessed with his wife but willing to kill to have her. He was struggling to breath, Peter's chest hurting from the newly opened wound and trying to breath around the cloth stuffed into his mouth. Unexpectedly he felt his head lifted some then hit hard against the tiled floor, stunning him. The agent slumped against the cool linoleum as Onslo stood and walked away then returned, Peter feeling his arms pulled back and bound tightly with what sounded and felt like tape. Another piece was pulled over his mouth as he was flipped onto his back and the man pressed on his bad side with his knee. Peter gave a muffled cry, the blurry form of Mr. Onlso smiling eerily down at him.

"She'll find you first then the other one. You told me where he lived so I think I can figure out how to gain entrance."

Peter shook his head at the man, trying to remain awake but again the man lifted his head some then smashed it hard against the floor knocking him senseless as everything went black.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Scary stuff! Mr. Onslo is one crazy SoB! This story was going to end but the bad guy escaped, taking my muse hostage and started writing this last part. I sometimes hate when characters refuse to shut up but heck... more for you guys to read. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Neal was sitting out on the patio on one of the chaise lounge chairs, the wind gently whipping at his hair as he sat there, eyes shut. He was meditating in a way, blocking out the noises of the city but wishing he could move more on his own to go visit Peter in the hospital. June had promised to take him tomorrow during visiting hours when he asked her about the agent.

"Neal?"

Mozzie's voice interrupted his thoughts as he opened up his eyes and turned slowly to look at his friend. The con man moved closer and sat beside him on a nearby wrought iron chair with a soft flowery cushion on it. Neal sat up as best he could, his body still a bit stiff from the drugs he had been given.

"Mozz... what's... up?"

His voice came slowly to him, vocal cords a bit off from the after effects of the drugs. He could talk and walk and move around but it took some effort. The doctor had said the drug was a powerful anesthetic and would take a few days to completely wear off. He still felt fairly groggy even though he wasn't on anything as he smiled at the other man.

"Worrying about Peter and El."

Neal blinked, surprised his friend had addressed them both by name. Mozzie seemed to notice the error, quickly correcting himself.

"The Suit and Mrs. Suit... I guess I'm getting a little soft."

He grinned at his friend, slowly rising to his feet and hobbling in his manner towards the main apartment. It was growing slowly darker as a storm blew in, thunder in the distance. Mozzie followed nearby as if ready to catch him but letting him do his own thing. Once they were inside, Mozz went straight to the kitchenette and smiled back at him as Neal closed the French doors. It had already started to rain.

"I was thinking of some wine. Want some?"

Neal rolled his eyes but nodded, feeling more the guest than host with Mozzie offering him his own wine.

"Sure."

He started to move towards the sofa when he heard his cell phone ring. Neal eased himself over to the nightstand and picked it up.

"_Neal?_"

Elizabeth Burke's voice cracked slightly as she spoke.

"El? What's the matter?"

He could hear her breathing hard in the background before speaking again.

"_Can I come over?_"

This didn't sound good but of course he nodded.

"Ring the bell a couple of times so I know it's you. June's out at a committee meeting and..."

He didn't get to finish as she quickly interrupted.

"_Good. She Mozz be keeping up with the Joneses again._"

Neal blinked at her choice of words but something made him listen to how she said it and nod at the phone.

"She must be. See you in a bit."

The call hung up and he turned to Mozz.

"El... said something odd just now."

The little guy walked over with two goblets of red wine, handing one to Neal.

"Is something wrong with the Suit?"

Neal looked uncertain.

"I don't think so but she told me '_She __Mozz__ be keeping up with the __Joneses__ again_' when I told her about June being out. Sounds like code to me."

Mozzie nodded as he blinked and sipped at his wine.

"Call Junior Suit and tell him what she said. It might be a good idea. I just wonder why she used my name for Must unless it has something to do with that Onslo guy but he's under lock and key."

Neal already dialed Jones, waiting for a reply when the agent answered.

"_Jones, FBI..._"

Neal concentrated so his voice would be steady.

"Jones, it's Neal. Elizabeth just phone me with an odd message. I think you had better come over here."

He heard a bit of movement on the line.

"Caffrey... did you say Elizabeth called you? When was this?"

Neal wondered if something was wrong.

"Maybe ten minutes ago. She sounded a bit off... what's going on?"

He waited for Jones to answer when the power in the house went out and the cell connection suddenly squealed at him. Neal pulled the phone from his ear and hung up the phone. Mozzie looked at him curiously.

"Neal... what's going on?"

His friend sounded a bit freaked out as Neal went over to the fireplace hearth and popped it open on one corner. He pulled out a small pistol which he handed to Mozzie and some bullets. Then he grabbed a flashlight.

"What do you want me to do with this, Neal?"

Mozzie looked freaked out.

"Fill it up and hide nearby. Nobody knows you're here."

Mozzie was about to protest but Neal just pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door as he paced a moment. He wasn't sure what to do when he heard it. The bell rang two times. That had been what he told El to do. He hoped Jones was on his way as he composed himself, slipped on his shoes and went downstairs. He had the small flashlight in his hands to lead the way, hearing the doorbell ring two times yet again in succession as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He could see a single figure by the door as he approached. It was Elizabeth and she was alone from the looks of it. She didn't have a coat and looked to have been soaked by the downpour.

Neal didn't hesitate as he unlocked the door and opened it. It was raining full force now, the wind howling.

"El?"

He watched her start to open her mouth to speak when he felt something hard hit him at the base of the skull. Neal keeled over to the side, hitting the floor with a thud as he watched the blurry form of El pulled into the house and the door shut and locked.

"You did well, Elizabeth. You don't want your friend or husband dead do you?"

He could just hear her sniffling and trying not to cry as Neal lay helpless in the entrance of June's.

"Good. Now tie him up with this."

Neal felt someone kneeling beside him as his arms were pulled behind him by soft gentle hands. He gave a weak groan, El's voice speaking softly to him.

"_I'm so sorry, Neal._"

He could hear the terror in her voice as she spoke and finished tying his wrists behind him with tape. She moved away or was pulled away from him as someone else roughly yanked him to his feet and leaned him against the wall. It was Onslo.

"Hello again, Neal... We have to quit meeting like this."

The man forced them both down the hallway back towards the larger foyer and dining room. He pushed Neal onto a small couch there and quickly started to bind El's wrists behind her and ankles along with Neal's so they were both bound pretty tightly, a piece of tape pulled over the con's lips while El was still ungagged.

"I'm doing this for you, El. I always thought you were something special. These... men couldn't know that. I'm just glad I have my chance to show you finally what I feel for you."

She nodded dumbly as Neal watched her in the semi-darkness, his head throbbing dully as he slumped back against the seat and tried not to pass out. El was nudging him when Onslo finally left them with Neal's flashlight.

"_Neal... wake up! Neal, please!_"

She hissed urgently at him but his head hurt so much it was hard to concentrate although he was trying to obey her.

"_Don't leave me with him, Neal. Please... stay awake!_"

He could hear the urgency in her voice but he couldn't obey as his eyes rolled back and Neal passed out.

**()()()**

Diana was on her way to the hospital to check on Peter when she found out he was awake. Elizabeth had called Hughes, Jones and herself earlier that morning with the good news. She decided to go on her lunch break when her cell rang in the parking lot. She could just make out the voice as rain fell heavily and she pulled out her umbrella. Jones called her and told her to check on Peter as he got the call from Neal about Elizabeth. She was worried when her colleague told her that the call with the con had dropped mysteriously. Diana hurried inside, taking the stairs to the 2nd floor quickly. She hoped it wasn't an emergency but she knew something was wrong when she reached Peter's room and the door was locked.

It took a minute to find a staff person but they quickly complied with her wishes when she flashed her badge and unlocked the room. They were greeted with a horrifying sight as Diana told them to call a doctor and she went to check on her boss.

There was blood on the floor in front of the door and smeared on the wall. The wounded agent now lay on the opposite side of the bed on the floor, arms pulled back tightly in a small pool of his own blood. Diana checked for a pulse on the ashen looking figure and was happy to find one and Peter breathing although a bit shallowly. She grabbed a sheet from the bed and tore it into strips to help wrap the wound and to stop the bleeding.

"Peter... it's Diana. Wake up."

The agent didn't respond, his skin somewhat cool to the touch which worried her more than his silence. She looked up warily when footsteps approached but it was thankfully a doctor and several nurses. They took over for her as they gently lifted the agent to the bed and started to check him for any further injuries. Seemed he had a pretty good knot on the back of his head as they wheeled him out of the room to restitch his wound. Diana followed as far as the OR doors then stopped and pulled out her cell to call Jones.

"Jones... you were right. Someone got to Peter. They tore open his stitches and he was bleeding pretty heavily. How's Neal?"

The agent was parking his car as he spoke.

"Just found a spot in front of June's but it's pouring hard. Looks like the power is out. When you can, come over here. I might need the help."

Diana nodded at the phone making a sound of agreement.

"Let me see how Peter is going to be then I'll meet you there. I'll send backup."

She hung up and called Hughes to tell him what was going on when someone interrupted her.

"Ma'am, the doctor said your friend is going to be ok. They'll be putting him back in a new room soon."

Diana smiled at the nurse before finishing her call and asking her more questions. The agent flashed her badge.

"Do you know if a Mr. Onslo is still here in the hospital?"

The nurse looked at her curiously then motioned for the agent to follow her to the nearest station. The woman glanced at a computer screen, typing something in then turning the screen around.

"It says he's in lock down. Why?"

Diana was about to answer when the phone rang and the nurse stopped to answer it.

"When did this happen? Someone was just... yes sir. Thank you sir. I understand. Can you hold a moment?"

The nurse looked at the screen then at Diana.

"You were asking about Mr. Onslo? He's escaped. They just found the person on duty watching him dead."

She said the last word quietly, her expression shocked as Diana's eyes widened.

"Are they locking down the hospital?"

The nurse nodded, handing her the phone as Diana talked to the man on the other side.

"Sir, I think your patient has already escaped. Can you let the people in charge of his care and security to come talk to me? My name is Agent Barrigan with the FBI. I think I know where he is."

She kept talking till finally hanging up with the details settled. She had asked them to find their surveillance footage and have it ready as she thanked the nurse for her help and called Hughes again.

"Sir, I think Onslo is at Neal's place. Jones is there and I had backup going over to help. He killed his guard here at the hospital and the staff only just discovered he was missing."

**()()()**

Neal was waken up rudely, cold water splashed on his face as he felt a hard slap to his cheek. He glanced up through blurry eyes to see Onslo standing over him threateningly. Elizabeth was gone, a cold chill washing over him as he worried about her.

"Don't worry, pretty boy. Elizabeth is sleeping. I had to give her something to calm down. Now... that gives us time to chat."

Neal watched the man as he saw him pull out a long syringe with something clear in it. The chamber was only half full with a few pockets of air in it. The con was starting to feel nervous as the man didn't tap the needle.

"It's a painful way to die but along with the slow acting poison, it will be soon enough."

The man smiled coldly, as he bared Neal's neck and held him firmly.

"Nothing personal... I just want her all for myself. It's a shame I had to leave her husband in the hospital... dead."

Neal felt a terrible pang of loss at those words but he was too weak to struggle as the man started to push the needle against his skin. He was ready for the inevitable when the silence was punctuated by a familiar voice.

"**FBI!**"

He felt Onslo pause, just able to see the man through the corner of his eye looking across the room towards the dining room where Jones stood with two other agents. More figures were at the front door. They were surrounded and Neal couldn't have felt more relief at being in the presence of the FBI than now. Neal felt his captor pull the needle away, watching the man hold it up as if to drop it. Jones motioned for the agents to move in, one moving around to go let the others in through the front. Onslo smiled suddenly, Neal wondering why till the man spoke.

"You're too late..."

Onslo held the needle like a blade, ready to stab it into Neal's neck when there was a loud report and then another before the man finally collapsed to the side and off of the con. Neal was breathing hard as Jones approached, checked the dead man and worked on untying the consultant.

"Thanks..."

Neal coughed out before he slumped a bit. The agent tried to help him up, his head still hurting as he tried to stay conscious. He had to find El wherever the maniac had put her.

"El... he had her. Said... she was... sleep... ing."

Jones nodded, leaving the half-conscious con with another agent on the sofa while he went to look for Elizabeth. Neal wanted to get up and help but his body was refusing to act as he wondered what he was forgetting. He told Jones about El but there was something else.

"I'll check upstairs!"

One of the agents said as Neal suddenly remembered. He moved to stand up but fell to the floor, the agent watching him gently helping him back to the sofa.

"Mozz... he's... upstairs. Help me go up..."

The agent looked at him oddly but finally helped him to his feet as they stumbled up the stairs. They caught up with the other agent and Neal grasped the man's arm.

"He doesn't know you... let me talk to him."

The agents looked confused but nodded as Neal stumbled into his room and called out.

"Mozz! FBI is here."

Neal barely got that out when he collapsed to his knees, the agents moving forward to help him as the bathroom door started to open. One of them had their gun ready as Mozz came out with his hands up but the gun apparently not with him. That's what Neal had been worried about as he slumped to the floor, the little guy coming over to help as he pushed the agents aside.

"Neal... hey. Wake up! What did you guys do to him?"

Mozzie sounded upset if not worried as Neal passed out again.

**()()()**

Neal was the first to wake up, someone holding his hand as he started to come to. His head was the first thing he noticed because it hurt, a dull throbbing in his temples and the base of his skull. He shifted some, the person holding his hand moving in response.

"Neal? Hey... Neal can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure which soon focused to a very worried Mozzie. He tried to sit up but gave a groan as his head throbbed even more.

"Yeah... could you talk softer?"

Mozzie blinked at him with a slightly exasperated look.

"I'm already whispering so I don't wake up the Suit and his wife."

Neal was suddenly wide awake. Did Mozzie just say he didn't want to wake up Peter? Hadn't Onslo said he was...

He sat up despite the dizziness and nausea and glanced quickly around the room. He was on a small gurney near the sofa in the back of the hospital room while two other beds occupied the room next to each other on his left. One had Elizabeth who appeared to be sleeping and the other... Peter.

"Help me up... Please."

Mozzie looked upset but he helped Neal moved closer to the other two figures as Neal stopped in the seat next to El's bed and sat a moment to catch his breath. She looked peaceful despite what had happened. There was a light bruising on her arm and wrists where Onslo had obviously grabbed her tightly. He grew angry at the memory but calmed down knowing she was ok and the man was dead. He stood up and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead but she didn't move, a worried look crossing his face.

"She's still under the influence of whatever Mr. Onslo gave her. Doctor said it was a pretty heavy sedative but it should wear off."

Neal nodded as he had the con help him over to where Peter lay. The agent looked pale, ashy but he was alive, his chest moving up and down rhythmically. He could just hear a soft rattle of breath that made him secure his friend was indeed living. He sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed and took his friend's hand in his. He had been worried about having to tell Elizabeth Peter was dead after what Onslo had told him. Had she been here with the agent when she was taken? He wasn't certain what had happened other than Onslo had claimed to have killed the agent.

"Neal... you should rest."

He turned and looked at his friend with a slight nod of his head, pulling the chair closer to the bed and leaning his head on the edge as he continued to hold Peter's hand.

"Later, Mozz. Lat..."

Neal felt himself go to sleep or maybe he passed out but he felt more relaxed than he had. He thought he felt someone gently brushing his hair but it had to be a dream. Neal felt himself waking after a time and the feeling continued as he moved ever so slightly, sitting up to find two brown eyes looking at him.

"Peter?"

The agent nodded silently, a small smile playing across his lips. They held hands a moment till Neal felt the agent's grip tighten a bit and he turned to see what Peter was looking at. Elizabeth still lay sleeping quietly on the next hospital bed. He could see the worried look on his friend's face.

"She's sleeping. Onslo gave her something but it hasn't worn off yet."

Peter nodded, looking at his sleeping wife then at Neal as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Ne...al..."

The agent didn't finish his sentence but Neal knew what he wanted as he stood unsteadily and gingerly moved Peter's bed closer to Elizabeth. He pushed down the bed rails inbetween as the two bed's were pushed together and Peter shifted his weight a bit. Neal tried to steady the agent from behind as Peter moved a bit closer to the sleeping figure of his wife and leaned over, his lips kissing his wife's.

Fairy tales might just be stories but suddenly as if one had come to life, Elizabeth's eyes fluttered slightly her lips moving to meet her husband's as Neal watched. Her hands reached up to hug him as they stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Hey hon..."

Peter's voice was raspy but clear, El smiling up at him.

"Hey hon..."

Neal moved towards the door quietly as he left them alone. Mozzie was just walking back from down the hallway with a cup of coffee and some tea. He hurried as Neal almost fell down, helping him to a seat.

"You're not supposed to be up and about, Neal!"

The con hissed at him but Neal was smiling, his eyes looking at the door to Peter's room. Mozzie noticed his friend's expression and handed him the coffee.

"Elizabeth and Peter woke up, Mozz. Thought I'd give them a few minutes alone."

Mozzie nodded, sitting beside him as he sipped at his tea.

"How is the suit? He was looking pretty ashy there."

Neal smiled more broadly.

"Good I think. Happily ever after good."

Mozzie gave him an odd look.

"Happily ever after good? Did Sleeping Beauty find her prince?"

Neal continued to smile without a word.

**(The End)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **_This was just a short little thing that came to me. After the excitement of Payback, I wondered if someone would go after Elizabeth. She's very pretty and what if she had a stalker. I know I did a story like this in the past but this wasn't exactly the same plot. I hope you enjoyed it. Not certain what my next story will be but I do have a pile to pick from. :D_**  
**


End file.
